Behind Closed Eyes
by MissSmokey20
Summary: My WoodElf Nayla & Count Hassildor. During main questline but it won't be mentioned much.
1. Chapter 1

_I was playing through and discovered a new favorite. Count Janus Hassildor. Sooo I decided to write a little story about him and my WoodElf Nayla. I hope some one enjoys it besides my self. :} _

* * *

><p>Nayla sat in the thick wooden chair, a large book lay on the large table in front of her. She cleared her throat looking up at Hal-Liurz as she slowly made her way towards the young Bosmer, Nayla flashed her a wide smile.<p>

"The Count is not feeling well; he will not be able to see."

Nayla slammed the book shut and quickly stood from the chair straightening her dress as she hurried towards the stair case, Hal-Liurz quickly following behind her.

"You can't go in there!" Hal-Liurz called as she jogged to keep up with the young Elf.

Nayla pushed the door open causing it to slam against the stone jerking the Count's head up as the woman hurried towards him. He sighed not bothering to stand up from his chair. She slowed, a small frown tugging at her mouth when she saw the state of the Count. His cheeks sunk into his face, the bones protruding showing his evident hunger. His facial features matched her own from when she had been unwillingly infected and had refused to feed while she had searched for a cure for not only herself but the Count's former wife.

"How long has he been like this?" She turned on her heel to face the Argonian.

"I haven't fed in a few months." Janus replied looking away from the Elf.

She turned back to the man placing her hands on her hips, it had been two years since his wife's passing and she found it odd that he would still be in mourning.

"It is not because of her." Janus shook his head reading Nayla's expression.

"Then what is it?"

The Count waved his hand dismissing the Argonian. She bowed her head before quickly disappearing out of the room.

Nayla watched as door shut before turning back to the Count.

"It has become harder to find victims."

"Please don't call them that." She sighed pulling the ribbon from her wrist and using it to pull the long thick chestnut hair into a loose bun. She put her hands on the arm rests moving closer to him till her neck was inches from his mouth. "Drink."

He turned his head looking away from the skin that beat in front of him, tempting him.

Nayla growled standing up and taking his hands pulling him to his feet. "I am offering it to you." She tilted her neck again pulling the collar of her shirt blouse away. "If you do not drink willingly I will make you with force." She whispered angrily. "Stop being stubborn and drink!"

The Count refused slumping back into his chair and letting his head fall into his hand.

"Fine!" She groaned reaching under her dress and pulling out the dagger strapped to her thigh. "We will do it the hard way."

Janus' mouth watered when the blade pricked the Elf's finger, drawing blood immediately.

She tilted her neck smearing the blood across it, unbuttoning her blouse to keep it from wiping it away. She stretched her hand forward holding it to the man.

"No!" He barked grabbing her wrist. He gasped when the magic flowed around him freezing him in place.

"I will use your animal instinct against you." Nayla slowly waved the crimson finger in front of his nose causing him to close his eyes as it flooded his senses. She wiped the blood on his bottom lip, releasing the spell when the Count's tongue flickered out to lick at the blood. She backed away as he hurried to his feet rushing towards her. She closed her eyes when he forcefully pushed her head to the side to reveal the sensitive skin of her neck bracing herself for the rough animal like bite. She bit down on her lip when his teeth dug into her skin breaking it instantly, her fingers involuntarily wrapped around his arms digging her nails into his arm, a small drop of blood escaped the Count's mouth and trailed down her chest disappearing into the blue blouse.

As the Count's humanity returned his grip loosened and his bite became softer has he drank at Nayla's neck, reveling in the taste of the warm thick fluid spilling into his mouth with each suck. He slowly pulled away when he felt the Elf's pulse slowing signaling him that he had taken more than enough of her, he ran his tongue over the two pin marks watching as they quickly closed leaving small faded wounds. "Never do that again." He whispered catching her as her knees gave out and helping her to his chair.

Nayla ran her fingers over the mark on her neck, watching as the Count disappeared returning a moment later with a plate of food and a glass of wine.

"It is your turn to be force fed." He smirked taking the small chunk of meat and tearing off a small portion.

She took it willingly from his finger, gnawing at the tough animal and swallowing it quickly. "Next time I offer to you, you will accept then."

"I do not need to be treated like a child." Janus growled looking down at her as he helped a torn piece of bread to her lips.

"That remains to be unseen." She glared up at him.

His eyebrows pushed down showing the anger that was quickly rising in her chest, daring her to have another smart remark.

"You are a dear friend and I am only looking out for you like I always have."

She had him there, helping with his wife, clearing his name for the Mage's Guild, willingly taking care of the vampires and hunters in his territory, she had done more for him than anyone else had.

"I will stay until you are feeling better. I will give you my blood until you regain your strength."

"That is not necessary; you have the Oblivion gates to worry about."

She held her hand up stopping him as he tried to feed her more meat. "I have closed the ones that posed the most danger and besides Martin needs time to decipher some things. I have extra time." She smiled taking the meat from his hand into her mouth.

"You can't provide me with blood for another week; you are too weak from how much I took."

"There are healers, I am sure I can come up with a story for the loss of blood."

He shook his head setting the empty plate down on the small table next to the wine.

"I am not taking no for an answer." She glared at him, taking the cup from the table and quickly drinking it all. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, handing the cup to the Count. "It is almost sun rise, get some sleep. I am going to seek a healer and I will return at sundown." She carefully stood up, the Count grabbing her arms and helping her as she swayed backwards. She giggled closing her eyes and stabling her feet before she opened them again. "Go" she smiled slowly taking hold of his hands so he would release her arms. She turned him towards his room giving him a small push forcing him forward. "You need your sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Janus sprung upright in his bed, his breathing escalated as if he had run from the Imperial City to his castle without stopping for rest. He rubbed his face with his hands; he was becoming tired of these dreams that came with his hunger. The sound of horrible music filled the large room; he winced as he stood up and straightened his clothes making his way towards the awful sound. There he found Nayla, the sapphire dress puddle around her with a lute laying safely across her lap her fingers plucking at the strings as she studied the book in front of her.

She groaned, when the music sounded just as awful as it had for the last two hours, running her fingers through the loose ringlets that draped over her shoulders pushing the chestnut hair out of her eyes. She slammed the book shut setting the lute forcefully down on top of it and crossing her arms.

"It is not the instruments fault that you do not have the knowledge to play it." Janus smirked.

She looked over her shoulder seeing him walk towards her. She quickly pushed herself up to her feet and straightened the dress, pulling down the tight corset that had ridden its way up her body. "Did you know that an Oblivion Gate has opened just outside the city?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want to see?" She took his hand pulling him along with her as she walked towards the door leading into the main hall.

"Nayla" he pulled his hand from hers. "I am not an animal that you need to drag along." He flattened his hand onto to stomach, leaving a small gap where his arm did not touch his body. He grabbed the Elf's hand when she gave him a puzzled look, slipping her small arm into the gap and pushing her hand flat on the sleeve of his coat. "This at least looks more presentable."

Nayla shrugged as the Count proceeded into the great hall.

"Are you going out my Lord?" Hal-Liurz bowed her head slightly.

"I am, just to the bridge."

"Let me retrieve your cloak, Nayla. There is a chill in the wind tonight."

"Thank you Hal-Liurz." Nayla smiled slipping her hand out of the Count's arm.

Hal-Liurz draped the long black cloak over the Elf, pulling Nayla's long hair from inside the fabric while the girl tied the front of the cloak.

Nayla pulled her hair off her shoulders before pulling the hood over her head, looking up at the Count from under the shadow of the hood, her dark blue eyes standing out against the black shade. She looped her arm back into its place, letting the Count lead her out of the castle.

"Where is this gate?"

She let go of his arm walking to the edge of the bridge.

Janus rushed forward grabbing Nayla's arm as she attempted to stand on the thick ledge. "Are you seeking your death?" He snapped at the Elf.

She laughed. "Relax, if I fall at least you will have something to eat." She pulled her arm from his tight grip and proceeded to pull herself back on to the ledge. "Well come on you cannot see it from down there." She held her hand out to the vampire staring up at her. "Oh come on, you are a tough, scary vampire!" She growled showing her teeth.

The Count raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes I know I am a fool." She smirked wiggling her fingers at him. "You won't die."

Janus sighed taking the woman's hand and climbing up onto the ledge with her. He slowly looked down at the large distance between where they stood and the hard ground beneath them. Surely he would not die, he may end up wounded and in horrible pain but he would not die. But Nayla would die instantly on impact. He looked over at the young Elf; she stood on the tips of her toes searching the wilds for the gate. He reached his hand out letting the wind blow the soft ringlets between his fingers, he watched as the hair blew through the spaces between each finger some strands wrapping themselves to him.

"There!" Nayla remarked pointing in front of her.

He slowly lowered his hand and looked towards where she pointed a large red gate that was outlined with fire. "I will send guards immediately."

"I will go with them."

"No!" The Count barked as he jumped from the ledge and grabbed the Elf by the waist lifting her down from the perch.

"Did you just tell me no?" she gave him a confused look.

"The men can handle it."

"I know how to close those gates." She put her hands over his where they were still grounded on her waist. "After I give you my blood I will take whatever soldiers you can spare and I will close it."

"No." He glared at her.

Nayla stared at him, studying his face. "I will close that gate. My safety is not worth the whole city dying. Besides I have closed at least three of them by myself."

"At least give me a few days to acquire some decent armor and a bow before you attempt this."

Nayla was confused, never had the Countess of Bruma been so concerned about her safety as the Count was now. "Okay?" she cocked her head to the side.

He smiled giving her nod. "Good."

"Perhaps you should eat." Nayla pulled the hood off and pulled her hair over to her right shoulder, clearing the left side of her neck for the Count.

He took her off guard when he took her offer willingly this time, running her fingers across her cheek until they rested behind her ear holding her head in place and causing the girl to give him a puzzled look. He ignored her pulling the cloak away and giving him access to the whole left side of her shoulder. He slowly ran his tongue across the skin just above her collar bone, numbing the skin for the sharp bite of his teeth.

Nayla squirmed at the feel, goose bumps quickly surfacing on her skin, never had she expected the Count to make this so… intimate. She gasped when his fangs broke the skin, the pain feeling much duller then the last feeding. She became even more confused when Janus wrapped his hands around her back and embraced her, not knowing what to do she put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

The Count revealed in her blood, each heart beat flowing more of the sweet taste into his mouth. She tasted like the sweetest wine in Cyrodiil, it was quite intoxicating. He stopped himself, taking just enough to satisfy his body for the night, he ran his tongue over the small holes causing them to again close and leave behind tiny faded pin marks.

Nayla smiled up at him when let her go and to took a step back from her. "Better?"

"Much" he smiled wiping the corners of his mouth.

"I am going to retire to my quarters, I will see tomorrow evening." Nayla put both hands on his face, standing on the tip of her toes she placed a soft kiss to the Count's cheek before turning on her heel and retreating into the castle.


End file.
